


Looking In the Eye of a Hurricane

by Nerdy_glasses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguments, BAMF John, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Sherlock Being a Snob, Teenlock, everyone is 16+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is the most popular guy at Baker School despite his attitude problems. But when John transfers there he's not about to bow down to a snobbish brat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!! This is my first attempt at fanfiction so your comments and reviews are very welcome! :)

 

John looked in the mirror. Tried to tame his hair that was sticking out at the ages. Grabbed his jacket. Took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for another day at school. Now don't misunderstand. He quite liked his new school. He had made quite a few friends during the few weeks since he had transferred. Despite being from pretty rich families his fellow students were quite nice; of course with  _few_ exceptions. With these thoughts he exited his house and started walking to the school.

One of these exceptions was Sherlock Holmes. The smartest bloke in his year or perhaps the whole school. One would think that generally students who get first rank in every exam are studious and sincere. But he fitted none of these stereotypes. He was an extremely rude, obnoxious, self-centered brat and for some inexplicable reason no one seemed to mind that! He had even got a fanclub for heavens sake! Most of the girls in his school would start blushing and/or giggling at the sight of him. So what if he was tall and slim with very high cheekbones and dark curly hair.. Yesterday he heard he had even got some stupid nickname - 'The Dark Prince'. John hadn't even tried to control his laughter after hearing that.

After knowing his thoughts one would think that John was jealous of Holmes. But he was _not._ Okay, may be a  _tiny_ bit. But his irritation towards the boy definitely outweighed the jealousy. He had got legitimate reasons for that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the first day of school, Holmes had taken one look at John and described his life story. Which may have been more impressive if he had not sneered while doing so. Later his cronies kept on taunting John using his dedu- _observations_. John refused to even use the same word that Holmes used. It felt like giving the guy too much importance.

With this line of thought, John was already annoyed when he reached school. His first period was chemistry lab. Just as he had seated at his place His Highness came over and sat next to him with a put upon sigh.

" You know, you aren't really doing me a favor by being my lab partner. I still think that if we try and convince the teacher he'll let us chose new partners. There's really no need to sigh like that and upset everyone's mood." John snapped.

"This class is already very tedious and you are not helping by pointless complaints like that. Besides I've already told you that there is no point in complaining to teacher because no one else will work with me" replied Sherlock, adding a glare for good measure.

"May be you could ask one of those girls who keep glancing at you to be your partner."

"Nope," said Sherlock emphasising the  'pe' , " I won't work with such incompetent people."

"Great , so I'm stuck with you for the rest of the term just because I was a new student and everyone else except you had lab partners. Lucky me!", rumbled John.

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply but had to keep quiet as the teacher had entered and has started taking the attendance. 

During practicals there was no point in them being lab partners because each of them carried out the experiment separately. Sherlock because everyone else would slow him down and John because there was _no_   _way_ that he was copying the readings from Sherlock _Bloody_ Holmes.

 

So generally both of them kept sulking during the whole period and were extremely glad to be rid of each other when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson is quite unpredictable...

Sherlock was sitting in his favorite chair ( the one near the fireplace ) in the library of his house. He had steepled his fingers below his chin. He needed to properly analyse today's events. They had resulted in revealing a completely new side to the personality of that new student.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His day had started in the usual unremarkable fashion ( boring!). He was  _itching_ on the inside to have a stimulating conversation with someone. His argument with that Watson kid was cut short thanks to the arrival of the teacher. 

In the last month since he came to this school, Watson hadn't shown any remarkable qualities. He wasn't completely stupid but wasn't as brilliant as Sherlock himself ( but then no one was!). After Sherlock had given him that first dressing down Watson looked angry and glared at him for 1 minute and 45 seconds. But the spark was gone again. Like everyone else. People just bowed to him without offering any resistance. It became quite repetitive after a while. Was there no one in this school who would stand up to him and argue with him properly? Could no one present him with a delicious challenge and entertain him?

But this afternoon Victor had done just that. It was stupid really. They had a dare about who would be able to disrupt routine and manage to anger the P.E. teacher in the smallest amount of time. It was easy really... But Sherlock had been idle for too long and really needed to do  _something._ So he easily fell for this trap.

 All it took was flinging a few drinks randomly across the cafeteria and a food fight broke out. Honestly, these were supposed to be the teenagers from London's finest families. If it was this easy to manipulate them, then Sherlock took pity on the future of their families.

Anyway the fight served its purpose. In about 10 minutes the P.E. teacher, Mr. Phillip Anderson came storming in the cafeteria. At that exact moment someone ducked to avoid a glassful of milkshake thrown at them and instead Mr. Anderson got caught with it.

'Oh good, now this will be interesting,' thought Sherlock.

The said teacher managed to quiet the whole room after a few more minutes ( after cleaning his face of course ).

Then he narrowed his eyes and started glaring at Sherlock and the student who had ducked - none other than John Watson. He gave them detention after school for the next week and also ordered them to clean the room.

Watson was furious, " But I didn't even do anything! It was Holmes' fault. You can't blame someone just for having the sense and reflexes to avoid something that's being thrown at them!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the teacher almost turned purple with anger ( which was a funny sight as his hair was still covered in strawberry milkshake) and ordered them to start the cleaning now  and left.

Now John Watson turned towards Sherlock with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Sherlock tried looking for clues for his next action but Watson's expression was blank for someone with such an expressive face. Sherlock mentally braced himself for the rant that will follow.

Except john Watson just walked towards him and said, " You know, if I'm getting this stupid detention anyway then at least let me deserve it." After saying that he just took a glass of iced coffee from the neighboring table and flung it over Sherlock's head wetting him completely. Now this action was completely unexpected. But even more surprisingly, Sherlock just started laughing! He found that Watson was also giggling in front of him.

That was the moment when Sherlock extended his hand towards him and Holmes and Watson became Sherlock and John for each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Even after spending last few hours thinking about it, Sherlock was unable to find a plausible explanation for his and Wat-John's actions.

"Sherlock dear, its time for dinner. You better come to the dining room quickly or I might have to fetch you myself!" , he heard Mrs. Hudson's good natured scolding. He might as well get down for dinner, he thought. He was feeling a bit peckish. besides he genuinely cared for his housekeeper/governess , Mrs. Hudson. It wouldn't do to make her angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate any suggestions about this work. If you observe any mistakes, feel free to point them out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John had never thought that one day he would consider Sherlock Holmes a friend..

The incident in the cafeteria became famous in the school by the name 'The Dare'. The last thing John had expected when he emptied a glassful of iced coffee over Sherlock's head was his extended friendship. He thought his life would be made into a living hell. After all Sherlock Holmes was nothing if not vengeful. John was pleasantly surprised by this gesture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them spent the evening cleaning the cafeteria. Actually it wasn't such a lengthy task. But halfway through their job, Sherlock had an idea of testing the splatter pattern of various drinks on the floor. It was a fun experiment but they had to clean the tiles again. The conversation came easily to both of them. John found it hard to admit but he was having the best time since he had transferred to this school. 

Later the two of them went to Speedy's. It was a cafe near their school which was frequented by many students. They both sat there nursing their teas. That was when John noticed Sherlock staring at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Is anything wrong? I mean it's a bit strange when someone stares at you that long without blinking.."

"Hm? Oh.. I wasn't staring at you. I was observing that girl sitting on the table near the wall. The way she's fidgeting she's clearly to meet someone she's having an affair with.. Anyways you look like you have more questions, so you might as well ask away. And for heaven's sake stop looking so uncomfortable. If it is troubling you so much to be here with me you're free to leave any time you like. I haven't handcuffed you", with this Sherlock was starting to look a bit irritated.

"What? Of course not! I'm here because I want to. After all you're not really as much of a prick that you let others believe. It's like you've built a completely different persona to keep people at bay."

"You're the one to talk John. You're not that different yourself. You act friendly with everyone but if I were to ask you to tell me about one person from the school you'd trust with your deepest secrets you won't be able to give me one name!"

"Oh, c'mon, who could? I've hardly known these people for a month!"

"Exactly what I was saying John, trust issues. Everyone has them up to a certain extent. We've all got things in our life that we'd rather keep in the dark."

"You know that and still act surprised when people get angry when you deduce their secrets. Why do so on purpose? Are you really so bored that you would pick them apart for fun?"

"No, not fun. It just comes naturally to me. I just sometimes cannot control what I say. It's not really my fault that people are so simple to figure out. But if it's any consolation I generally don't need to deduce them more than once due to this quality."

" Wow! I suppose life must be really boring for you if you can figure out everything with just a glance. No surprises, no anticipation, nothing. Wait, now I'm just boring you, mumbling like that."

"Not at all! You are one of the very few interesting people I've encountered in the school. Trust me, I wouldn't be sitting here otherwise."

"Ohh, that's assuring. I suppose I'll just have to keep on being interesting enough to hold your attention then."

" You know John, I'm flattered by your interest and while I usually don't mind being propositioned by males I'm not really looking for anything right now-"

"Wait, that was not what I meant when I said that! I mean I'm sorry it came out like I was flirting with you, but I really wasn't, okay? I mean of course your preference is absolutely fine with me; because it's  _all fine_ , I just meant to say that I'd really like you to be my friend, because you're a really fun person to hang out with. Bloody hell! I'm just rambling on and on.. I should probably just shut up," said John with a sigh. He was quite embarrassed and now the tip of his ears were all red.

It was an oddly endearing scene, thought Sherlock. He himself was startled at this thought. But somehow he was feeling a little warm inside because John actually wanted his friend. Not for his money or intelligence but because he wanted to spend time with Sherlock.

"I know it's fine John. No need to get so flustered. As for the other matter I'd love to be your friend. In fact give me your phone. I'll save my number. Text me if you need anything, alright? ", Sherlock said with an amused smile. 

They quickly exchanged numbers. When they headed for their respected houses after paying the bill, each one of them was feeling oddly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, here is chapter 3. Please give your reviews about how this fic is coming up till now. Also I'm open for suggestions if you want to see a particular scene in the coming chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry of Greg..

When Gregory 'Greg' Lestrade decided to be a T. A. at Baker Academy it was only for the extra credits. He found that it was rather odd that no other second year uni student was ready to take up the job. T. A. 's tasks included helping the teachers out and supervising the classes and tests if a teacher was unavailable. How hard was that going to be, right?  

Greg found out just how hard on the first day he joined. The other students were not afraid of the job, they were afraid of the students. To be specific,  _one student -_ with the impressive name 'Sherlock Holmes'. Five minutes after meeting the said student Greg understood the meaning behind the sympathetic glances he had received from his classmates. To put it mildly, this guy was a 'terror'; they had said.

That day Greg was required to supervise a detention that evening. He sat in the class looking as one by one the students walked in carrying the detention slips. At the very last a tall student came in. He had dark, curly hair and a very pale complexion. His clothes were clearly expensive and he carried himself with a natural grace. After about a minute, Greg stopped staring and remembered to ask the guy for his slip. 

"I don't have one", was the reply. Greg was startled a little by that voice. It sounded very deep and mature to belong to a seventeen year old.

"So you haven't actually been given a detention?"

"Obviously not. The teachers wouldn't dare. Anyway you are new here."

The confidence with which this guy held himself was quite impressive, Greg thought.

" Yes I am new here. The new T. A. Gregory Lestrade. ", he said.

"I suppose I should congratulate you on your bravery. Not many would come to this school for the job. My name is Sherlock Holmes if you don't already know."

" I didn't know that.", Greg replied. When Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at this he went on, "Of course I had been warned about you by both my colleagues and the teachers here. But you don't seem much of a nuisance. "

Sherlock actually looked surprised at this, "Not many people think that I'm normal."

"Whoa, I never said you were that normal. I think you are an arrogant, overconfident and spoiled brat. But just not a nuisance that's all. But wait! You still didn't tell me what you are doing here.."

"Well you never asked," Sherlock shrugged. Though after seeing Greg's raised eyebrows he added," It's a good opportunity to observe people."

With that Sherlock went and sat on a chair at the back of the class. He spent about fifteen minutes staring at every other person in the class (Greg included). Looking into Sherlock's eyes felt as if you were being X-rayed. After that it seemed quite bored and spent about 20 minutes alternately tapping his fingers on the bench to crate some kind of a tune and flipping absently through his books. Occasionally he would also check his phone.

When there were about 10 minutes left for detention to be over, he suddenly stood up. While tapping away on his phone he approached Greg." Lestrade, come on, we're leaving. Do hurry up."

Greg felt his jaw was hanging open," Excuse me? You can't just order me around. And why do you think I'll come with you? I have work to do here!"

"Do you seriously think that staying here for what? 8 more minutes is actually going to be helpful for these idiots? If it were that simple then detentions would have been stopped ages ago. I'm just trying to make your boring day a little interesting," Sherlock was exasperated.

Greg thought about rejecting him again. But this Sherlock guy clearly seemed too stubborn to leave without him. So with a sigh Greg got up, dismissed the other students and started walking toward the door with Sherlock.

"See Lestrade, I knew you weren't as idiotic as those other T. A.s who came last year," Sherlock said. Somehow he managed to sound insulting even while complementing others, or at least Greg thought it was a complement.

"So where are we going? And I would really prefer being called Greg. Being addressed by my surname makes me feel like I'm in army or something," said Greg.

"Well _Lestrade ,_ I was thinking more of police force rather than army. You are considering it as an interesting career but are unsure if you'll get selected. Don't worry you most obviously will. You are much more competent than some of the imbeciles they choose to hire. As for your initial question, we are going to meet a friend of mine. He plays for the school's rugby team. I believe he would enjoy meeting you since you were the captain of the team during your school years," Sherlock ended.

Greg was dumbfounded. He said, " If this is how you speak to everyone I suppose I understand the reason why they hate you so much." Sherlock just smirked.

He wanted to ask millions of questions. He wanted to know the reasoning behind Sherlock's conclusions. But he was cut short as they approached the nearby cafe - Speedy's. A blond guy wearing the Baker Academy's rugby jacket was standing near the entrance. He waved at them. As they entered and got seated the guy - 'John' greeted him politely. He seemed like a complete opposite of Sherlock. But the biggest wonder was that Sherlock didn't insult him at all during the whole evening, not even once. Greg had a great time with them. They talked about everything and nothing. John sometimes even encouraged Sherlock to deduce other customers and didn't think twice before scolding him for being too rude.  

As he went home that night, Greg kept wondering about those two guys only. On the surface they were complete opposites but they had a unique understanding of each other.

'Well, this guy is not as scary as everyone makes out him to be,' he thought to himself. After all he did love a good challenge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I hope the characters don't seem too OOC.  
> Do let me know about any suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is. Also thanks a lot for the kudos and bookmarks. Knowing that you guys like this fic makes me very hapy. :)  
> As usual feel free to let me know of your opinion.

John was running late. The football practice had gone on for longer time today. The coach had made them do extra laps of the pitch as a punishment for the pathetic loss last week. Thanks to losing that match, the school was now out of the championship. John could sympathize with the coach's feelings. But there wasn't exactly any point in working extra hard now. And now he had to face Sherlock's temper for being late.

John still found it hard to believe it sometimes. He had always been friendly with everyone. But he never trusted people as soon as he had Sherlock. He was John's best friend. Which was quite notable considering the rough start they had had. 

They usually met up everyday after school. But today Sherlock had specifically texted him to be on time. John was dreading to even look at his phone. He braced himself and turned it on while practically running to their meeting point. '67 texts, Shit!', he thought. There was also a missed call and Sherlock  _never_ called. On principle. Things were looking to be dire indeed. When he finally neared their meeting spot, John took a deep breath and already started planning apologies. Also in the duration of their acquaintance he had never seen Sherlock expressing romantic interest in anyone, ever. That was what he would tell himself while justifying his (over)reaction on seeing Sherlock with company. 

And not just any company but Victor Trevor! The tall, blond guy one year ahead of them whose popularity was perhaps only equaled by Sherlock himself. John had to admit that they looked quite a pair.

" Is there any plausible justification about why you are late by 37 minutes and 12 seconds? ", Sherlock snapped the moment he laid eyes on John.

" Look I'm really sorry, okay? The coach made us run some extra laps. But I wasted no time after practice. I ran here as soon as I could, " John replied. He still couldn't believe it. What the _hell_   was Victor Trevor doing here?

"Is that why you wanted to wait Sherlock? For your friend? I mean I don't want to be rude but we are going to miss the London Philharmonic concert if we don't get moving now, " Said Victor.

" Yes. Problem? John meet Victor but you probably know him anyway. Victor this is John. Now that introductions are done we might as well get going."

" Wait, concert? Does that mean you guys are going on a date? "

" Of course John. Even with your poor observation skills you should be able to tell that." Sherlock was growing quite impatient.

Now that John actually looked at both of them he realised he should have understood sooner. They were both dressed in suits (which wasn't new for Sherlock) but Sherlock was actually wearing a _tie_! He had even tried to tame down his curls a bit with gels. And of course they would go somewhere fancy like an Orchestra because going to cinema was obviously reserved for pedestrians like John. But still.. Sherlock! On an actual Date! It was really hard to believe.

" In that case why did you wait for me? You wouldn't want to be late for the concert." , That probably came out sounding more hurt than shocked, John would later think.

" Because isn't what friends do? Introduce each other to their.. um.. romantic interests ? " , for the first time it was Sherlock who was looking uncertain now.

" Huh? oh yes. That's what you do. Right. Why didn't you tell me before? I would have hurried. It was very rude of me to keep you and your date waiting like that. I'm really sorry, " John was trapped between feeling good that his friend was voluntarily spending time with someone other than him and feeling shocked that Sherlock actually waited for telling him something like that. On the risk of missing a concert of such prestigious orchestra. Sherlock _loved_  classical music. John was feeling oddly touched right now. He also realised that Victor was looking at him and his watch expectantly as if urging John to tell Sherlock that they should go.

John caught that look. He quickly said, " That's great Sherlock. I'm glad that you wanted to introduce us. It was nice meeting you, Victor. But now you really should get going. You don't want to miss that concert, do you? Come on.. You should go. Have a great time tonight."

He quickly waved goodbye to both of them, giving Sherlock a thumbs up and a smile. Sherlock also smiled at him a little, but there was something different about it. John didn't linger to analyse it quickly turned way afraid that if he stayed any longer he might end up babbling something nervously and embarrass himself or worse, Sherlock.

When he turned around a little to see Victor walking to his black BMW with his hand on Sherlock's back he didn't feel sad. _Not at all_. He was just happy for his best friend. As anyone should be.

Later that night when John finally called Sarah Sawyer - the pretty girl from biology and asked her out, it was because he was thinking of doing so for a long time and just hadn't had the opportunity. It was not because something so petty as _jealousy_. Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been quite a long time since my last update and I'm really sorry for the delay. But I just got lost on the plot and later got extremely busy. Then I started writing another fic. ( Pl check it out by the way - if convenient or not )
> 
> Also this is going to be my last update in a while as I'm going to be super busy till April. So I apologise for that in advance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in short - not dead!  
> I know it has been a very long time since the last update but I was very busy with exams and basically, Life!  
> And also I was a bit lost on the plot.
> 
> Anyways here you go.. Hope you like it.

To say that John was furious was an understatement. In fact Sherlock was quite certain that he had never seen John lose his temper like that in the past six months of their acquaintance. But he had quite a reason to; he supposed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It had started after Sherlock started seeing Victor three months ago. First John decided to date that Sawyer girl. But broke up with her after 18.5 days. After that there was another two brunettes, the loud blonde, the shy ginger, the asian and latest in the series was the one with curly hair (he never bothered to remember their names, they took up valuable space in his hard drive and it wasn't like they were going to stay for long). She was apparently doing languages.

John had not been in a relationship for longer than 18.5 days (it seemed Sawyer still held the record). But it was quite inconvenient for Sherlock when he was out on dates with one of those dull girls and couldn't help out with experiments. After all John always asked (mostly) right questions at (generally) right times and thus stirred his thoughts towards the right direction. The skull never could contribute as much in a discussion (well, Sherlock's monologues- which John listened to very sincerely). Not even Victor could display such patience.

So basically speaking, John Watson was the first human being whose company Sherlock would voluntarily seek out. Perhaps even more times than he contacted Victor. Which was a cause for their arguments lately. Apparently Victor found it insulting that Sherlock didn't share every minuscule detail of his life with him. But he didn't seem to take the hint and continued to bore Sherlock by telling him about every stupid thing about his day, even what he ate for breakfast! Which was beyond tedious. And as a result Sherlock couldn't really be blamed if he sought out John's company (interesting, patient and definitely  _not_ boring John). But this action apparently also caused great ire among John's girlfriends.

Most common reason for his frequent breakups was that John spent less time with them and made Sherlock his top priority. They often irritated him by taunting him about Sherlock and on one memorable occasion the Loud Blonde had actually asked John to chose between her and Sherlock. Bad luck for her that John's patience was already running thin after listening to her rants for about 2 hours. So he snapped and told her ' Girlfriends may come and go. But my friends will remain my priority. So if I have to chose then sadly for you Sherlock matters a bit more. If you can't deal with that then you're free to go.' The Loud Blonde had left then, although not before stomping her high heels on John's foot.

The most annoying of these breakups was with the Shy Ginger. She had actually complained about John to Sherlock and then tried to cry on his shoulder- which left him quite stiff and irritated. But he somehow managed to send her away before she caused too much damage to his new shirt.

After this series of breakups, separate fights between Sherlock - Victor and John - The Curly Haired One had brought them to this situation.

So basically all of them had arguments over their usual topics (Sherlock's experiments, Victor's aimlessness, The Curly Haired One being quite uninterested in John's hobbies and John being late for date because he was helping Sherlock with an experiment). But this time time the arguments turned into rather serious fights which had both of the couples not talking to each other. After a couple of days though John decided he had to salvage the situation. (Even though he was mostly the first one to lose his temper he was almost always the one to calm down first.) So he suggested a surprise double date and even managed to convince Sherlock to book a table in that cozy and isolated Lebanese restaurant. 

At the fixed time Sherlock and John drove to The Curly Haired One 's house (they were going to pick up Victor last). As no one answered the door, Sherlock suggested they go in. As the gate was open he and John went in  when they heard small, distinct sounds from the back garden. Sherlock never being the one to mellow his curiosity went to look and dragged John with him. And there she was! But she was too occupied to take notice of them as she was actively snogging (and groping) none other than Victor Trevor. 

Sherlock was numb for a few seconds till he heard a loud gasp from John and came to his senses. So did the girl and Victor. And they didn't even have the decency to look even a little bit embarrassed. 

That was when John lost his temper and stomped out of the garden (while rather viciously stepping on the freshly mowed grass), slid in the passenger seat of Sherlock's car and slammed the door. Sherlock promptly decided to leave taking care of these two ( i.e. humiliating them for revenge) for later. Clearly it was more important to console John right now. He was clearly disturbed by the scenario while Sherlock remained quite unperturbed (he had suspected a little that the girl was at least a bit attracted to Victor and Victor himself was bisexual). So he promptly left the house and proceeded to drive John to his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


So here they were - sitting on the floor of Sherlock's room while drinking (Mycroft's) expensive scotch. After drinking a couple of beers. Of which John has drunk most. Sherlock was starting to wonder if his lack of sadness at the event was  _not good_  because clearly John was very upset. He had hardly talked anything for the rest of the evening - a measure of his anger ( he preferred to keep quiet when he was Very Angry lest he lash out and say something he would regret later). 

But suddenly he sat up straight, turned towards Sherlock and said, "I'm a shit boyfriend, aren't I?"

"I can hardly be the judge of that John considering my personality...", Sherlock trailed away.

"But you know, I feel so worthless. I tried to be so good this time, so that nothing would go wrong. But this had to happen! But hey, I'm only going on and on about my own worthless relationship. I completely forgot about you.."

At this point he had turned to look at Sherlock and was leaning a little closer. And wait, had his eyes always been this dark shade of blue? It was truly a beautiful colour, just like oceans. 'Stop it, Holmes. This is not you! Since when did _you_ start using poetic expressions and similies! Focus!', he mentally berated himself.

Meanwhile John was completely unaware of these thoughts  and was still talking, "I mean how dare she! With VIctor! She knew full well that he was you two were dating. How can you be so calm Sherlock? You must be heartbroken! In fact you should talk too, instead of letting me rant alone like this. If you are upset, then please please share it with me!"

"Frankly, I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, who would want to stay with me even after knowing my personality well. Hell they hardly stay around after I talk to them once, but then I suppose its my fault too. But forget about Victor. I knew he was going to leave soon anyway. It was stupid to expect otherwise."

John was really shocked at that, "You can't possibly think that! I mean you are amazing! And intelligent and handsome too. Sure you have a bit of a mouth on you, but everybody has their quirks! If people can't appreciate that then its their loss, not your fault! Don't ever think lowly of yourself."

Sherlock was touched at that sincere statement. "Only you think so John, only you. Other people would beg to differ." he said rather sadly.

"They should learn to appreciate you then! We'll show them!! We'll both show them that both of us can have successful relationships too!"

"And how do you propose to do that John?," Sherlock asked while he startlingly realised that both of them were sitting rather close now. Their foreheads were almost touching and John was looking at him with wide, sincere eyes. He also seemed to have realised their proximity.

"Like this," he murmured and then kissed Sherlock.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope none of our boys is OOC.  
> In my head a younger John was short tempered. He learned to deal with anger gradually as he grew up.  
> Also Sherlock is very arrogant on the outside, its just a shield. And yes, he does feel bad that he doesn't have any meaningful relationships. (He also was a bit more emotional as a teenager.)
> 
>  
> 
> As always please please let me know what you feel. All comments, criticisms and suggestions are welcome here.
> 
> I also now have a tumblr now- nerdyglassesposts.tumblr.com  
> I'm currently not very active their. But please follow me and let me know if you'd like me to post updates about my fics or such stuff.


End file.
